


I'd Rather Lie

by CatrinaSL



Series: SFW Femslash FluffFest 2016 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Flirting, Peter is a good Bro, SFW Femslash FluffFest 2016, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's childhood friend asked if he could set her up. He neglected to mention that her date would be <em>green</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Lie

**Author's Note:**

> [Welcome to the SFW Femslash FluffFest!](http://squirrelstone.tumblr.com/post/142860280409/hey-there-everyone-so-i-saw-usedkarma-s-10-days)
> 
> Day 2: Blind Date

Darcy smiled as her date excused herself to the bathroom, turning heads as she went. Darcy had no complaints in the looks category; her blind date was a knockout, and that was always nice. Not to mention she was polite and very interested in the things Darcy had to say. Bonus, bonus.

But as soon as she was out of earshot, Darcy grabbed her phone.

“Yeah?” was the lazy answer.

“When I said I was okay with you setting me up, I knew someone somewhere was laughing at me, but I didn’t think it was _you_.”

“Whaddya mean?” he drawled.

“Maybe you weren’t on earth long enough to know the definition of a blind date.”

“What’s that m—? Darcy, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you gonna start making sense, or—?”

“Are _you_ blind?! This girl you set me up with is _green_.”

“Yeah. So? She’s smokin’, have you noticed that?”

“I had, yes.”

“And you’re complaining?”

“I’m… just… surprised.”

“Look, Darcy, Gamora is great. And another up side: she and I never hooked up. So she’s got that goin’ for her.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Peter, for the last time, I’m sorry for stealing your girlfriend in the fourth grade.”

“Yeah, it’s not the last time you’re gonna apologize. I really _liked_ that girl.”

Darcy said, “And do you remember her name?” at the same time as another feminine voice asked, “What girl? Who are you talking to?”

“Starlord” cleared his throat, quickly muttered, “Gotta go,” and hung up.

Darcy rolled her eyes and stashed her phone, just in time to see Gamora approaching. Pete was right, she was absolutely a sight to behold. A sultry smile, alluring curves, and eyes that made promises. Aside from the fact that she was unmistakably… _green_ , Gamora checked all of Darcy’s boxes. Emphatically.

“You were making use of your communication device?” she asked as she sat back down.

“No. I mean, yeah, I made a call real quick. But it wasn’t anything important.”

Gamora reached into the pocket of her dress. “Quill also gifted me with such a device,” she confided, holding up a brand new phone. “He said that if I wished to… ‘bail,’ I should use it to contact him and he would arrive to aid me in ‘ditching your ass.’”

Darcy covered a smile with her hand.

Gamora quirked an eyebrow at her. “Would you like to ‘bail,’ Darcy Lewis?”

Darcy shook her head. “No. No way.”

The green girl frowned as she tucked the phone back into her pocket. “I am glad. I believe that Peter asked for this meeting because he was unsuccessful in his attempt to conquer me with his pelvic sorcery. If you are here under false understanding�—”

“No, absolutely not,” Darcy said, shaking her head. “No misunderstanding here. I like you, Gamora. I definitely like you.”

Gamora smiled. “I like you, too,” she said. “But I do not wish to give Peter the wrong impression about his failure. He seems to believe I turned him down because I prefer women to men.”

Darcy freaked out internally. “Do you… not?” she asked.

There were those eyes again, and the curve of her mouth that made Darcy tremble. ”I merely wished to be respected as something more than one of his many conquests.”

“Oh,” Darcy said, sure she was giving away all the disappointment she felt in her blush and facial expression. “So you’re not… interested in me?”

“I did not say that,” Gamora told her. “But I do not want Peter to think he was right.”

“The universe would end,” Darcy agreed, hope buoying her. “We should probably just make out a lot and then not tell him.”

Gamora looked directly into her eyes. “You wish to deceive him?”

Darcy shrugged. “If it’s make out and lie my face off to Pete or nothing at all, I will keep silent as the grave.”

Gamora considered this. “Well then, Darcy Lewis,” she said, her voice heavy with promise. “Shall we?”

Oh, yeah. Despite the fact that it had been _his_ idea, Pete was never going to forgive her for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Her name was Amber, _Starlord_.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/143008373023/id-rather-lie)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
